


Tesla and his amazing Test Tube Baby

by AusKitty



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family Drama, Multi, Science Experiments, test tube babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Tesla is faced by one of his most amazing creations yet... his "daughter"aside from Tesla and Iskra, all other characters are mentions or cameos for the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

She had seen his face before. That grin, like he knew the punchline before someone told the joke, his eyes deeper than she remembered. Something about him was off- not quite right… but she would be damned if she could put her finger on it.

He grinned because he knew what she was thinking. She had seen him more than once or twice in her life, more than one place, more than one time by more than one name. He grinned because she couldn’t recall what he was to her, what they were when they were together before. 

Confused she stuttered “You called yourself Parrish, you said you were a Doctor.” Her eyes turned flinty and cold, “You said that I could trust you, that you wanted what was best for me, then you sent me away and didn’t call me again.” Stepping forward cautiously, extending a hand towards his shoulder “The Wraith had me. There was a bright light and then I was here, The Sanctuary took me in and kept me safe. They said I wasn’t totally human anymore, so I should stay where nobody could find me to experiment on me. They weren’t kidding were they?”

His grin drooped a little, the edges of his smile giving way to the embarrassment he felt for this particular situation. “If it helps, I never stopped watching over you, I just couldn’t call or write, It’s how my agreement works with Magnus.” She glared hotly, balling her fist she jabbed a quick punch to his face she was sure he would dodge, surprising the both of them when he didn’t. “I deserved that. I shouldn’t have lied. But if I told you the truth, I didn’t think you would believe me. I know they didn’t the first time I told them at the SGC.” 

Before she could think, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. “Why didn’t you say something to me? Why did you make me hate you so much… Dad?”

*** 

Magnus peeked into the young woman’s room, seeing her in Tesla’s arms was a surprise, but not much of a shock. The girl had figured out fairly quickly that she was different from the other occupants at the Sanctuary. Her white hair and yellow eyes were something Magnus had become accustomed to, the desire to feed on human energy was something she could never get used to. The look of shock on Tesla’s face was surprising, as she walked away to leave the pair to reunite, Magnus chuckled to herself. She knew how intelligent the girl was, Tesla couldn’t have made a stupid daughter if he tried. 

*** 

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand Iskra Jackson straightened up. “So, no lies, don’t sugar coat it. I need to hear it from you, the way it really is.” Stepping away from the man she assumed was her father, she rolled her shoulders and rubbed her bruised knuckles. “And I’m sorry about the face, it was instinct to prevent me from touching. Touching could have been a real bad mistake.” Glancing at her hands Iskra held the left one up palms out. “Don’t know if it works, I’ve had urges, but Will says I should do my best to ignore them. So far it’s worked.” Shrugging a little she smiled, “Don’t suppose you could tell me?”

“She named you Iskra? Your mother, I mean?” He began uncertainly. “I never knew what she called you. She wouldn’t let me near you once she found out about me. When she found out I wasn’t from Atlantis but another planet she ran away. I tried to find her, but by the time I did she had already given birth to you.” He sat, perched like a bird ready to take flight on the edge of her bed. “I didn’t love her, I think she knew that my heart belonged to another,” His eyes darted to the door “but she never questioned that I wanted what was best for her people, to remove the threat and oppression of the Wraith. She never asked why I chose her as my assistant.” He cleared his throat. “I could tell you more, but perhaps we could get a cup of tea? It’s going to be a long story my little Spark.” 

The kitchen was empty when they arrived. Nikola moved with a practiced ease around the room, finding the fine china pot for the tea, the porcelain cups nested on their saucers with small silver spoons beside them. “Cream or lemon?” he asked as the water began to boil. Iskra turned to the coffee pot in the corner and poured a large heavy mug for herself “Never was big on tea, but growing up with the mishmash of folks I did, I learned to appreciate a good cup of coffee.” Blowing the steam from her mug she found herself sitting, elbows braced on the table top. “So you said you could explain?”


	2. Tea, coffee and a revelation

“Your mother was beautiful. Her manners were impeccable and of course she was more than happy to assist us in our research. We were looking into the amplification of maturation rates in her people and hoping to take the cellular regeneration to the next level in humans as well. Imagine healing major injuries in a matter of days, without the requirement for invasive surgeries? Curing certain types of cancer by simply injecting a rapid growth form of stem cells, your mother has happy to donate both cellular matter, and her body as an incubator for the first generation of Rapid Generation Humans. The combined DNA from both her own species and ours, then the Wraith came…” Tesla’s eyes misted at the corners, his hand trembling momentarily. 

The memories flooded back, swamping him with a rush of desperation. Seeing his heavily pregnant partner swept away by the crowd as the Wraith darts flew above them. Knowing that if he were to be caught the Wraith would find him to be more than just a meal, he hid. Carefully masking his tracks and resuming the persona of Dr Parrish he left the scene without so much as a backward glance. 

“I didn’t know at that point that your mother had latent Wraith DNA, it wasn’t until I was going over the results of the second trimester amniocentesis tests that I found the irregularity. The tests seemed to indicate that there was a good likelihood the Wraith had interfered with the natural makeup of your mother’s ancestors, resulting eventually in the expedited maturation of the foetus. After successive generations this enhanced maturation of cells extended past the in utero stages of life and mutated to the form we currently see.

When the team from Atlantis freed you from the Wraith, only 12 months had passed since I saw your mother, but there you were, a child walking and talking with so many variations in your anatomy. The yellow eyes and pale hair of the Wraith, the accelerated growth of your mother’s people and the brain, dare I say, on par with your father’s at that apparent age.” 

Tesla grimaced over the rim of his cup before putting it down on the table in front of him. Searching her face for some kind of expression, Iskra sneered at him lifting her mug to her lips and swallowing the rapidly cooling brew. Helen Magnus had taken her in, had known she was different but she never tried to work her out the way Tesla was, and he was supposedly her father. “Keep going old man, I want to hear the rest.” She muttered into the mug. Easing back into the chair Tesla picked his cup and saucer up and continued.  
“You looked like you were four or five years old, but I knew you couldn’t have been more than eleven months old. That kind of rapid aging was unheard of even among your mother’s people. I have no idea what became of her, she wasn’t there when they raided the hive. You had been kept separate from the rest of the captives; I have reason to believe they were experimenting on you. Mind control, memory inhibition, sequencing your DNA to find your regenerative secrets, needless to say, I begged for you to be returned to me. But nobody believed I could have been your progenitor.” The snort surprised her more than the revelation he had tried to get her back into his custody.

“I was your pet project, why wouldn’t you want me back.” She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the mug of coffee mostly forgotten between her hands cradled in her lap, the edge of sadness in her voice barely concealed by her derision. “And why use the term progenitor? Why not just admit you were my sperm donor?” 

“My dear child!” Tesla exclaimed “You were far more to me than a simple experiment, more than a deposit in some anonymous repository.” Gripping the teacup with white knuckle passion, Tesla sat bolt upright and stared into her eyes “You are my DAUGHTER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy Translations by Google Translate.  
> Iskra= Spark in Croatian
> 
> I welcome all feedback.


End file.
